Contigo por siempre
by Adri BC
Summary: ¿Qué harías al ver que el amor de tu vida te ha traicionado?... EL SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO -
1. Chapter 1

**Contigo por siempre**

_**New history**_

**Cap 1 - Empezando a perderte**

**SUMMARY: **¿_Qué harías al ver que el amor de tu vida te ha traicionado?, ¿Qué posiblemente, estarías ligada a el de por vida?_, esto es lo que le paso a Bella que descubre que el amor de su vida ya no lo es y lo peor de todo no es su corazón roto, sino que cargaría con ese amor por el resto de su vida. **E/B/J**

**Bella POV**

Estaba acostada respirando el aire puro que entraba por la ventana, era de madrugada pero no sabía exactamente qué hora, gire para ver si Jake –mi esposo por cierto –seguía en la cama… no lo estaba, eso significaría que eran ya las 5 de la mañana.

Suspire, me recogí el cabello y me fui a preparar café, ya nada era como antes… Nada.

_-Ven mi amor, sabes que nunca me iré de aquí sin tus besos mañaneros_

_-oh Jake ni si quiera me he cepillado_

_-no me importa, eres mi mujer –como me agradaba oír eso –y te amo tal y como eres_

_-¿así huela fatal?_

_-así huelas fatal_

_Me dio un beso tan profundo que empecé a hiperventilar el me soltó lentamente y se fue con una sonrisa al trabajo, mi mecánico favorito…_

Claramente empezó a amanecer ya que el niño del periódico le dio tan fuerte a la puerta que me saco de mis recuerdos, con otro suspiro fui hacia ella y agarre el periódico, casi cerrando la puerta note que alguien me silbaba, mire y era ese chico del periódico que me miraba con deseo y quien sabe que mas

-buenos días señora

-buenos días –dije para no parecer descortés y cerré la puerta inmediatamente

Hoy era el día en que no era yo

...

-Sra. Swan, su marido llamo mientras estaba usted en una reunión

-que quería Ann

-decirle que no lo espere despierto porque trabajara hasta tarde

Sopese cada palabra con cuidado hasta que con la mirada Ángela –mi asistente- entendió que debía irse.

Me levante y me dirigí al último piso a descargar la ira y la impotencia que llevaba ya de hace 3 meses, no podía con esto, la inseguridad me mataba, ¿Por qué Jake se comportaría así ahora conmigo?, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta del dolor que me provocaba?

Llegue rápido al último piso, era un patio, lleno de flores y una silla mecedor.

Rápidamente busque el sol que pegaba al lado oeste y me quede allí un buen rato, la sensación era recordar su calidez, su piel ardiendo junto a la mía… como extrañaba eso.

No había notado que lloraba hasta que una helada mano toco mi mejilla, sobresaltada me gire y note a aquel hombre pálido de labios rojos y mirada penetrante sobre mí, tan cerca que era ilegal de sobremanera, la ira desapareció pero solo para convertirse en algo mas subliminal, ¿a qué horas llego el aquí?, ¿Qué acaso no había seguridad en este edificio? ¿y porque el parecía brillar como un diamante? Y de repente todo fue muy rápido.

-¡DEJALA! –vocifero Jake entrando o mejor dicho saliendo hacia la azotea, yo volví a sobresaltarme, no tanto por el grito furioso de este sino porque ya no era humano sino en su lugar había un lobo de pelaje cobrizo, tan brillante y hermoso que no sabría si acercarme o asustarme mas

El lobo volvió a gruñir y el chico pálido se coloco en posición de defensa delante de mí, yo intente no tocarlo más por frio que por miedo pero esto era demasiado para mi cabeza, así que no supe cuando me desmaye…

…

-Ella se encuentra en buen estado de salud pero tenemos una lamentable noticia…

No oí sonido alguno, al parecer había más de una persona en la habitación por la respiración y la tensión que se sentía tan penetrante, yo estaba despertando pero me sentía drogada, ida, no estaba del todo consiente sobre lo que había pasado, solo sabía que había un lobo que quería atacar a aquel hombre de sonrisa hermosa y que me desmaye…

-…el bebe que esperaba la señora Black ha muerto por el golpe que ella recibió al desmayarse.

Eso fue suficiente para entrar en shock, suficiente para matarme en vida, suficiente para no atarme más al que creía el amor de mi vida.

…

**Jake POV**

Cuando me dispuse a salir para encontrar al animal que casi mataba a mi mujer, por matar al bebe que nunca supe que esperaba y que ya no cargaría entre mis brazos, pero no me lo merecía era un maldito que amaba a otra mujer era lo peor que podría haber existido, pero un movimiento descontrolado salió desde el lugar que se suponía y descansaba mi Bella, ella estaba convulsionando de manera rara, lloraba a gritos como si se le fuera la vida en ello, como si algo la poseyera y comprendí que había escuchado lo que el doctor dijo.

-Bella cariño cálmate, por favor

-¡suéltame!

-Bella soy yo Jake

-¡lárgate de mi vida JACOB BLACK!

No sabía si lo que había dicho lo había dicho enserio, no estaba seguro de sus palabras, solo sabía que las manos de Seth y Leah me empujaban con fuerza hacia atrás… y era lo que menos quería.

…

**Una semana Después**

**Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana y 2 días después de aquel incidente, me había recuperado físicamente pero emocionalmente, estaba destruida, en este preciso momento recogía mis cosas en una maleta para llevármelas a mi nuevo apartamento, no era mucho lo que tenía en casa, al fin y al cabo no quería vivir más en esta soleada ciudad.

-Bella quédate, por favor

-basta Jake, hemos hablado este tema y fírmame el divorcio ahora que el avión me espera

-no regreses a Forks, no te conviene

-¡¿Desde cuándo dices que me conviene y que no?, esto es el colmo, primero me engañas y ahora ¿tienes el cinismo de decirme que me quede?

-Bella, ay cosas que no entiendes, por favor, si tan solo fueras…

-¿Quién?, ¿esa?... como es que se llama… ¿amante?, no me compares con nadie

-no te estoy comparando

-¡Basta Jake!, fírmame el maldito papel que me largo, nada más que ese bebe me ataba a ti y aunque fuera solo eso, mas tarde que nunca me enteraría de lo que me ocultabas

-Bella, de que hablas

-no te hagas ahora, sabes, desde hacía 3 meses que no eras el mismo Jake –note como la ira de Bella fluía, nada mas podía pedir, la había herido, ¿pero qué culpa de ser yo un lobo y haberme imprimado de otra mujer? , no supe disimularlo, para nada… -cuando me decías con Ángela que llegarías tarde, que no te esperara despierta, cuando tu ni hacías eso y si lo hacías eras mas caballero, jamás te diste cuenta de mis síntomas de embarazo, ¡PORQUE NUNCA ESTABAS EN CASA! ¿Y ahora pretendes que me quede?

-Bella yo te amo –OK lo admito eso fue hipócrita

-¡PUDRETE!

Corriendo hacia mi firme el papel y pude notar como les resbalaban las lagrimas a ella, a esa mujer que nunca la había visto llorar, sin preverlo sentí su tibia y blanda mano darme una cachetada, de por sí que no me dolió pero no lo demostré, la ira que ella tenía era innata y racional, no la entendía muy bien pero sabía que ahora, en este mismo momento, era el odio personal de Bella, tanto por jugar con ella como por ocultarle algo tan importante pero era por su propio bien…

Vi como se iba por esa puerta algo descontrolada, no era la Bella que conocí, parecía estar muerta en vida, jamás me perdonaría aquello, te quiero Bella y perdóname por haberte causado tanto dolor, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla al ver que cerraba la puerta y se subía al carro para llegar al aeropuerto, desearía que esto no hubiera pasado pero entonces nunca hubiera conocido a Nessie, al gran amor de mi vida.

…

**Alice POV**

-Se acerca, ella viene

-no puede ser – murmuro mi madre

-pero por ella casi todo sale a la luz –resoplo Rosalie

-¡eso no es verdad! –dijo de pronto Edward se notaba que echaba chispas al ver los pensamientos de los demás

-Vivirá en Forks -hable otra vez – y será nuestro nuevo tema familiar

-¿una para Edward?, ¿por fin? –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa juguetona

-aun no lo sé… -_Edward sé que es muy temprano para decir esto pero no la vayas a matar –_pensé mentalmente y él me respondió

_¿Por qué haría eso?, ese idiota casi lo hace_

_El quería matarte era a ti, no a ella, era su esposa_

_Muy bien dicho, lo era._

Resople y deje de hablarle, ya que estaría en el bosque al ver que ella llegaba en 20 minutos…

* * *

Hola! Apuesto a que extrañaron a esta lobita Omega _*cejita*_ =D hahaha ojala que si porque mm como decirlo wiii tengo nuevo fic =D y si queria deleitarlos un poco mas _(soy insaciable (H))_ ahha y espero lograrlo de veras, estare aqui cada_DOMINGO HE?._.. para que tengan algo que leer antes de dormir... aun no e escrito los capis, los escribire durante la semana y si llego a tener malisima ortografia... ojala y me lo hagan saber... XOXO

**Adri BC The Omega Wolf **  
**_Por que casarse... no siempre es para siempre_**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**SUMMARY**: ¿Qué harías al ver que el amor de tu vida te ha traicionado?, ¿Qué posiblemente, estarías ligada a el de por vida?, esto es lo que le paso a Bella que descubre que el amor de su vida ya no lo es y lo peor de todo no es su corazón roto, sino que cargaría con ese amor por el resto de su vida. **E/B/J**

****

**Capitulo 2 -¿conociendo a un conocido?**

**Bella POV**

Desde que me había casado con Jake, mi hogar en Forks había dejado de existir, puesto que papa había muerto y mi madre le traía malos recuerdos esa casa, pero se volvió a casar 2 años después con un europeo yo nunca me opuse, siempre quise que fuera feliz, pero ahora, era yo quien me sentía miserable, tantos años en vano, todos a la basura.

Gire bruscamente al ver algo… o eso creyeron mis ojos, me detuve a una cuadra antes de llegar a casa y me baje pero no se veía más que muchos árboles verdes, pasto muy verde y el cielo gris anunciando una lluvia, me apresure hacia la casa, parquee el carro y busque la llave bajo el tapete de entrada, la casa había quedado a mi nombre, papa había hecho un testamento en la estación de policía pero como yo me había mudado con Jake después de su muerte, nunca había regresado… hasta ahora.

Todo olía a un guardado excesivamente puro y algo desagradable, deje la maleta en el suelo cerré la puerta pero corrí las cortinas y desaloje parte de la sala con las sabanas que cubrían todo… tuve que dejar la casa a medias puesto que me ahogaba por el polvo y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de limpiar ahora… simplemente subí a mi habitación, cansada me acosté dejando que el sueño me envolviera… ****

**Edward POV**

La había visto llegar desde que había entrado a Forks, la seguí desde el bosque, a sabiendas de que no podía verme pero la curiosidad era grande, pero ¿Quién era yo?, un estúpido chico que sigue las visiones de su hermana, pero ni si quiera yo que podía leer la mente, apostaría en contra de ella, no, ni si quiera eso pero me detuve cuando la vi acercarse a la casa del ex jefe de policía… ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso ella es… su hija?

¿¡Porque rayos no puedo leerle la mente!

No me había dado cuenta que casi me dejo ver si no es porque ella se detiene abruptamente y sale del auto mirando en mi dirección, yo me subí rápidamente al auto y espere a que ella arrancara.****

**1 semana después**

-¡NO PUEDES IR ASI NO MAS EDWARD! –grito Rosalie otra vez

-¡esto no te incumbe!

"¡IMBECIL!" –grito en mi mente

-eso lo se

-Edward, te vas a exponer a ella, no crees que con el accidente en California ¿fue suficiente?

-Carlisle, necesito verla, no sé si pueda explicarme –dije mirándolo a los ojos, el no dudo ni un segundo

-haz lo que tengas que hacer hijo –fue lo único que dijo, todos estaban en silencio excepto Alice

-ve por ella hermanito

Asentí y Salí directo a la casa del ex jefe de policía Swan, Bella tenía una blusa arremangada hasta la cintura y un short, estaba toda mojada, estaba lavando, podía verla claramente desde el frente de su casa pero oculto entre los arboles ya que el sol no me ayudaba a ser discreto, ella no podía ser la pequeña niña del jefe, no podía, era tan hermosa, tan triste, pero sobre todo, no podía ver lo que pensaba era tan extraño y frustrante pero podía oírla…

-¿Sra. Newton?

-si

-Habla Bella Swan, se acuerda…

-¡oh querida!, ¿como estas?

-bien señora Newton, llamaba para pedirle un favor

-pídeme lo que quieras querida

-bueno, quería saber si usted no necesita ayudante en la tienda, vera, me he venido sola de California y…

-¿y Jacob?

-se ha quedado

-mmm…

-como le decía, quería saber si podría darme trabajo

-claro querida, pero viendo que no estás en el instituto imagino que necesitaras que te suba un poco más el sueldo

-oh no por favor…

-claro que si, puedes empezar este lunes, desde que Mike esta en Alaska estudiando he quedado sola en la tienda y una mano confiable y segura no será recibida en balde

-gracias Sra. Newton

Colgó, se fue al patio a terminar de colgar ropa mojada y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, no sin antes caerse sobre su trasero en el suelo

-¡Mierda!

Sonreí por eso y deje de escuchar mientras ella se bañaba y caía la tarde… hasta que fuera el momento propicio para mostrarme ante ella, pero de hoy no pasaría.  
**  
****Bella POV**

Había sacado una colección de libros para ponerlos a lado si me apetecía leer, pero no tenía ganas de nada, saque una gran toalla y la coloque en el césped del patio, ni hambre, ni sueño, ni si quiera llorar quería, solo estaba enojada…

Sobe mi vientre inconscientemente cerrando los ojos, hacia círculos mientras imaginaba a mi posible bebe…  
-¿Por qué lloras? –oí de repente haciéndome levantar a trompicones, lo que lamente porque un mareo repentino me invadió

Miraba con detenimiento y era ese chico, como podía olvidar un rostro así… ¿pero qué?

-¿Quién eres tú?–casi grite pero la voz no me salió como quería gracias a que sus ojos parecían a los de un asesino en serie, estaban casi negros como un rojo puro

Aquel chico me miro raro mientras más caminaba a mí, yo estaba paralizada, ¿cómo era que mis piernas no reaccionaran?, pero ¿quería yo moverme?, ¿Qué no era el chico que estaba conmigo en aquella azotea? Y de repente sentí su aroma y todo pensamiento posible se esfumo…

Podía sentir su respiración pesada sobre mi cuello pero nunca dejaba de mirarme, al posar mi mirada en la suya su rostro se descompuso y desapareció, habían pasado ya como cinco minutos y yo aun seguía temblando, fue una sensación espantosa, terrible y maravillosa a la vez, ese era el chico que estaba conmigo en la azotea… lo sabía.****

**Lunes: 7:30 am - tienda de los Newton**

-Buenos Días Sra. Newton

-Bella has llegado muy temprano, sabes que abro a las 8

-lose, solo que no quería estar sola en casa

-oh entiendo, bueno es un milagro que me hayas encontrado acá, es que revisaba el video de seguridad pero todo se ve normal

-eso es bueno

-si, mmm mira, toma esta llave, estarás encargada para cuando yo no este

-vale –respire despacio, el lugar estaba igual a como lo recordaba solo que estaba pintado de un color tierra, y estaba más que arreglado –Sra. Newton ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

-claro dime

-¿Por qué no ha contratado a alguien después de que Mike se fue?

- oh si lo hice, pero no trabaja vendiendo sino de celador

-entiendo

- ojala lo conozcas, así por si llegas a estar sin mí el sepa que no eres una intrusa

-de acuerdo

-bueno te dejo, tengo una cita en el spa y no puedo llegar tarde

-¿en el spa? –donde yo me acuerdo aquí nunca había un spa

-aja, Spa Alice Cullen, son una familia reciente, llegaron hace 2 años, luego de que te fuiste y paso lo de tu padre… -ella me miro con ojos apenados, yo solo pude bajar la mirada, no quería lastimas de nadie –un día de estos te llevare, la dueña es encantadora

-gracias –sonreí a medias mientras veía como ella dejaba un chaleco en la estantería

-¿de quién es esto?

-de Edward Cullen

-¿ah?

-es el celador

-mmm ¿quiere que se lo entregue?

-no, el vendrá por el

-bueno

-adiós –sin más ella se fue y yo me quede parada donde estaba un minuto más antes de sentarme en una aburrida silla durante todo el día, no quería hacerlo, estaba acostumbrada a que Jake trajera el dinero a casa pero yo estaba necesitada de dinero…****

**Tarde en la noche- Tienda de los Newton**

Estaba recogiendo algunos gorros y bufandas de caza cuando mire el reloj, ocho pm, normalmente se cierra la tienda a las 6 de la noche pero ¿Qué se suponía que iba hacer ahora en casa?, nada, suspire, coji mi bolso, las llaves y Sali cuando alguien me toco por detrás, yo voltee precipitadamente, era el otra vez…

-no me hagas daño –dije apenas con la mano en el picaporte

-¿Por qué demonios lo haría?

Me quede muda por un segundo

-porque eres un maldito extraño que al parecer me acosa

-¿en verdad lo soy?

-primero en la azotea de mi edificio, luego en mi casa y ahora ¿en mi trabajo?

-pensé que tu trabajo era otro

-¡RENUNCIE!

-¿Por qué estas enojada? –al parecer el chico quería sacarme de quicio, peor porque no estarlo, era infeliz

-preguntas muchas cosas, más bien que haces tú aquí, ya cerramos

-no vengo a comprar nada, vengo a cuidar la tienda

-el que cuida la tienda se llama Edward…

Y ay estaba yo, haciendo mi papel de estúpida el era el vigilante pero ¿cómo es que?, lo mire por un momento

-¿Qué?

-esto es muy confuso –susurre

-confuso es que yo quisiera matarte

Fruncí el seño y me aparte un poco de él, el nunca me hacía pensar con claridad  
Lo mire y me di la vuelta saliendo de allí pero él me agarro la mano fuertemente

-¿A dónde vas?

-a mi casa

-Bella es muy tarde

-¡OYE!, ¡yo nunca te he dicho mi nombre!

-lo oí

-déjame ir a mi casa ¡A-HO-RA!

-puede ser peligroso

-es más peligroso si me voy contigo, me conozco Forks como la palma de mi mano y tu solo eres un completo extraño –el me soltó el agarre pero igual yo no me moví

-perdón

Me volví para mirarlo pero no hable

-perdón por haber querido matarte o haber aparecido así en tu vida, yo bueno, no creo que sea bueno que estemos juntos pero no podía permitir que ese canalla te viera la cara…

-espera y ahora ¿de me que estás hablando?

-de Jacob Black

Escuchar su nombre después de todo este tiempo, era sentir una nueva cortada en mi pecho.

-estás diciendo tonterías, tu no me conoces, déjame Edward Cullen –dije trastabillando pero ya me era imposible moverme, el me había agarrado ambos brazos y al parecer no pretendía soltarme.

-tu sabes la verdad, por eso te devolviste a tu pueblo, Bella sabes que el te engaño, -cada palabra que el decía era un puñal en mi corazón, yo no podía soportarlo -¡MALDITA SEA LE HABIAS DADO UN HIJO Y ASI ERA COMO TE PAGABA, CON OTRA!

-¡BASTA!

-Jacob Black ya no es la misma persona con la que te habías casado

-¿y tu quien rayos eres para decirme esto?, ¿de dónde nos conocemos tu y yo?

-conocí a tu padre y sé que él no querría algo así para ti… y yo tampoco

Fue entonces cuando la sorpresa me invadió.

-vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas Edward Cullen

-siempre y cuando sean posibles responderlas – el no dejo de mirarme fijo, yo tampoco y pude notar que sus ojos estaban de un amarillo miel, ¿usaba lentes?, añadiría eso a mi interrogatorio.****

**James POV**  
  
Podía oler ese exquisito aroma a kilómetros, como si me llamara, corría por el bosque en busca de ella y me había llevado a una casa pero estaba sola, la boca se me había hecho agua al sentir en su máxima concentración ese olor y que olor… volvería por aquí después, en busca de mí mejor presa.****

Que tal? oh mas confusiones no? ahahha espero les haya gustado (o como sea q se escriba, lo siento momento de resaca ahora mismo U.U) pero aun asi subi el cap ^^ ya que mas tarde no se si sea posible uff aqui en Colombia son las 3:51 am ...bueno tambn les digo q este fic no sera muy largo :( si lo se, pero es q ya empece a escribir el 3er capi y si lo extiendo mas seria muy ridiculo, tengo el inicio-nudo-desenlace en mi cabeza pero tengo q crear la historia... en fin tratare de hacer lo mejor posible... besos ^^

**Adri BC**  



End file.
